gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Royale Alliance
The Royale Alliance was founded by William O'roberts, Robert Mcroberts, and John Breasly. It was originally reffered to as the East India Alliance, until David Inc, an enemy, destroyed it. The Royale Alliance accepts Pirates, EITC, and Navy! Beginnings When the Royale Alliance was still the East India Alliance, it consisted of three guilds. East India Republic, East India Empire, and East India Army. Their enemy, David Inc, was jealous because the girlfriend of their guildmaster left them for the leader of the East India Alliance, though they had been enemies for months prior. So, David devised a plot. He reported all of their guild names, and they were thought weak and scrawny. Renaming So, after a week, they renamed themselves: Royale Empire Co, Viceroyalty Co., and Royale Knight Co. Then they renamed their trading company from the Euro-Caribbean Trading Company to the Royale Trading Company. They thought it was necessary, and changed their name to the Royale Alliance. History History of Pirate Rifle Corps Historty of Pirate Rifle Corps (Robert Mcroberts' past guild) #Robert Mcroberts Kicked from Old Guild Sometime while he was in Europe #Pirate Rifle Corps Founded June, 22 #Pirate Rifle Corps breaks 100 July, 5 #Pirate Rifle Corps meets East India Republic as they both recruit July 7, Robert Mc Roberts Meets Captian Snowy for first time on July, 7 #Robert meets William O'Roberts for first time July, 9 #Agreement to merge guilds takes affect July, 9 Pirate Rifle Corps begins moving members into EIR #Merging Day, the Core members from Pirate Rifle Corps and about 30 more members move into EIR pushing up its members from 60 to 97, July 10 #Robert Mc Roberts Joins EIR July 10, History of Dark Disorder History of Dark Disorder (John Breasly's past guild) #John leaves his old guild, Ckag, to make Dark Disorder sometime in early July. #Dark Disorder founded July 12 #Dark Disorder reaches standstill July 20 #Emmanuel (John Breasly) meets Robert McRoberts in Bonita's Tattoo Parlor August 5 and John Breasly merges with East India Republic #John meets William O'roberts and welcomed August 6 East India Republic Council Period The Council Period (Recorded since Pirate Rifle Corps and EIR merged) #100th member July 11, 12:24 A.M CST #July 12 Official Server made on Navermo #Member recruitment spike ends, members begin to hover around 125, July 12 #July 15 First Contact With David inc. when they attack the capitol on trading co office #July 16–18 Battles for Padres EIR beats David inc, in pvp and land battles only losing 1 early on, Robert emerges as military leader #July 17 First Court Case, Drew v.s Dark, Drew wins #July 18 First Guild Day #July 23 Great Purge of Pro War faction and First Civil War, Robert Mc Roberts kicked from the guild, Sarah Deads takes control of his position, In response to this act, nearly half the guild leaves, and a new guild Solo Alliance forms and a new guild Drews Empire forms #July 25 Pardon of Robert, guilds reconcile, Robert again made co. gm, guild neutral with David inc. but members allowed to wage war The Old Empire Period #July 27 First Reforms, Guild turns towards empire, Governorships established and Army begins to become organized #August 3 Great officer Coup e' defeat most officers leave guild and try to seize power from william, #August 4 Coup fails and most officers reconcile #August 5 John Breasly and Elizabeth Heartmalley Join the Guild, Dark Disorder merged The Great Republic The Republic Period #August 7 Great Reforms Empire becomes Republic #August 7 Wins Viceroyalty Co., Royal Kingdom, and Royale Trading Co. Formed #August 12 El Bandidos declare war #August 19tht Robert Mc Roberts Accused of Treason, 3rd Civil war begins #August 20 VC takes over port royal docks #August 20 RK and RTC join back to EIR ( now REC) #August 21 Robert is Pardoned #August 23 John makes Royale Guard Co. #August 25 First VC election #August 29 Solomon Burnward declares war #August 30 Jack Stormwalker defends Richard Swordsilver and is killed in sword battle #August 31 Simon Lockward vanishes from Caribbean #September 3 VC breaks 100 #September 5 David inc. begins losing members to RGC #September 7 First RGC election #September 9 Council Meeting on Land Territory. VC gets Port Royal, SA gets Cuba, REC gets Tortuga, RGC gets Padres Del Fuego, for the most part William O'Roberts goes inactive. The Diadochi Period The Diadochi Period #September 13 David inc. defeated #September 14 Second VC election #September 15 RGC breaks 100 #September 16 Caribbean Rangers attacks and kills Pedro #September 20 Burnward's Empire moves to Tortos Ocean Server and Caribbean Rangers make ammends #September 22 Pedro is sited in Port Royal and is found to be a ghost that follows El Patron #September 23 VC breaks 200, Simon is sited on Padres Del Fuego #September 24 RGC renamed Royale Knight Co #September 26 First official map set made and posted on screenshots; ghost William Damproberts and ghost Pedro fall into civil war, destroying Pedro's essence partially #September 29 John Breasly is mortally wounded by Robert McRoberts out of sheer anger. Royale Knight Co declares war on Viceroyalty Co #September 30 War stops #October 3 VC gains 268th member and passes Royale Empire Co., Simon creates Royal Rulers, William O'Roberts is on for the last time. The Great Confederacy The Confederacy Period #October 5 El Bandidos are enter the alliance. #October 9 VC gets 300 members #October 10 El Bandidos rebel #October 11 War erupts between Royal Rulers and Royale Knight Co as Simon Lockward shows no mercy on ghost William Damproberts #October 12 War stops as Simon Lockward subjects to punishment #October 13 Peace made with El Bandidos, Port Royal on Navago unorganized #October 20 RKC hits 150, VC hits 400 #October 23 Burnward's Empire makes peace and land arrangements start, RKC moves to Port Royal Navermo, Patriots Militia joins alliance #October 30 RKC takes over Tortos; Burnward's Empire declares war The Royale Consulate Period From this point on history will be organized by terms 1st Consulate Term The 1st Consulate Term of Robert McRoberts and Richard Hookskull #November 4 The Consulate is established and elections are planned for November 6–7 #November 5 John Breasly and Robert McRoberts officially resign as co-viceroys of the alliance #November 6 Votes so far put Robert far in lead over a close race between Richard and John #November 7 Elections end but accusations over fraud prevent the appointment of the second consul #November 8 John concedes and is made first chancellor, cabinet is formed, Robert and Richard are elected consuls #November 11 Captain Leon becomes main hunt of John Breasly as Rebellion reveals themselves; Warring Period begins #November 19 Robert McRoberts becomes general for Grand Pirate Army; peace made with Solomon Burnward #November 20 Robert and John join forces to fight Captain Leon #November 21 Solomon Burnward breaks treaty and attempts to arrest John Breasly #November 22 Peace is made with Lawrence Helmbain #November 31 Peace is at last settled with Burnward's Empire #December 2 Peace is made with the Elites of the Co. and Legendary Co. Elites. #December 3 Warring Period ends after Robert convinces Francis Brigade to make peace. At 9:00 P.M CST the Term is concluded. #December 4 Captain Leon summons Duchess of Anemois and enrages her to start attacking. John Breasly comes to aid and war against Legendary Co. Elites continues. 2nd Consulate Period #December 4 Second election begins #December 5 Kat Hexbones takes a early lead at the polls, having double of the two closest candidates, John Breasly and Lawerence Daggerpaine who both have 5 votes. Jeffrey Warratte and Matthew Daggermenace have 4 each. #December 6 Kat and Lawrence win, but Civil war begins when the Knights demand more representation. #December 7 Knights cease war and begin negotiations #December9th Knights stand down #December 11 Large battle on Padres del Fuego, in which war begins against the EITC. #December 18 John Breasly makes peace with the EITC, and Royale becomes trade partners with them. #December 19 Consulate is destroyed The New Empire Period The New Empire Period #December 20 The New Empire begins when Emperors John Breasly and Robert McRoberts reform Consulate in a coup e' defeat. Supreme Council now replaces Cabinet in advising actions. This is due to the escalating war Crisis. #December 21 Pearson Wright declares war on Captain Leon. John Breasly joins Viceroyalty Co. #December 22–29 Massive Influx of new High levels #December 30-Alliance made with Francis Brigade, military ranks of simmilar position adopted. #January 1-The Alliance's First Wikia page is made! #January-2-Robert convinced by several guild members, stages a Coup e' Defeat while John was banned, the Consulate is Restored! For reasons unknown, he entered John Breasly in the ballot. The Royale Consulate Period (Restored) Robert launched a Coup e' Defeat while John was Banned. He Restored the Consulate and included John in the ballot. 3rd Consulate Period #January 2-After a Coup e' Defeat, Consuls Lawrence Daggerpaine and Kat Hexbones declare the past Regime illegal. New elections for all levels were opened up. The Consuls steped down at 11:45 CST. 7 People were running. John Breasly, Robert Mc Roberts, Micheal, Jack Cannonhawk, Jack Stormwalker, Capt. Mike, and Andrew. This is also the first election to allow people to join in later in the Race. #January 4-John Breasly and Robert Mc Roberts win Consulate. John appoints his son as Chancellor. #January 10-Burnward's Empire leads revolt and leaves alliance #January 12-Nate Raidhawk and John Breasly battle, and Civil War starts #January 15-Civil war ends #January16-Four Finger Frank arrives, claiming to be Leon. Royale Alliance helps. #January 25-Four Finger Frank is kicked from alliance. #January 27-Ben Goldeagle appears, Royale Alliance treats him with indifference #February 2-Captain Leon returns from the dead #February 3-Next election starts 4th Consulate Period #Febuary 3 Elections begin-no clear leader #Febuary 4-Skulls Marines join the Royale Alliance but cant vote until March #Feburary 5-Jack Cannonhawk wins, but behind him is tied Dandandragon and Captian Ryan, whoever would win would become the other consul #February 6-Jack Cannonhawk and Captain Ryan become Consuls, John O'Eagle as Chancellor, #February 8-John Breasly defeats Francis Bluehawk #Febuary 13-Game updates and reseting cause fluxes in members #Febuary 20-Captin Ryan is accused of Treason, and is kicked out of being Consul, John O'Eagle takes his place and Soar becomes Chancellor, First Co. Empire war #First Co. Empire war ends, Vachira is kept, Second Co. Empire war begins #To be continued Leaders Jack Cannonhawk-Consul John O'eagle-Consul Unknown-Chancellor Guilds *Viceroyalty Co. *Viceroyalty Co. 2 *Viceroyalty Co. Jr. *Royale Knight Co *Royale Empire Co *Grande Doubloons *Royal Rulers *Superior Army *Viva Voce *United Alliance *Gen. of Peace *Dead to Life *Secret Assault *Bandidos Are Back *Cannnonhawk Guild (Destroyed) *Prussian Knights (Destroyed) *Byzantine Empire *Wellington's Army *Knights St. John (Destroyed) *Hannover Hussars (Destroyed) *Hessian Jagers (Desstroyed) *Francis Brigade (Turned to enemy when Francis Bluehawk fell to John Breasly) *Soldiers of France (Turned to enemy when Francis Bluehawk fell to John Breasly) *Burnward's Empire (Started war) *Caribbean Union (Began protecting known fugitive) *I N F E R N O *Shadow Blood *Dark Wolf's Pride *Skull's Marines Allies Currently creating list... be posted soon. Neutral *Black Council *Black Officers *R.A.D A L E R T *Elite Black Force *The Co Empire *Co. Republic Enemies *Burnward's Empire *Caribbean Union *European Empire *The Red Resistance With Francis quitting all hostilities have ended Category:Fan Creations Category:Royale Alliance Category:Governments Category:Royal Navy Category:Guilds Category:EITC Guilds Category:POTCO